Fatigué
by COC
Summary: Traduction de Isolde1. Kakashi est tellement, mais tellement fatigué... Fic d'anniversaire, KakaIru léger. Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire !


Kakashi est fatigué.

Fatigué du genre puis-je-mourir-de-fatigue-s'il-vous-plaît. Le genre de fatigue qui vous fait vouloir tout arrêter et dormir où vous êtes à même, au beau milieu de la rue, sur un chemin de fer, ou encore accroché sans dessus-dessous à une branche d'arbre.

Ainsi, Kakashi est fatigué – mais il ne fait pour autant aucune des choses citées, car même s'il a une désastreuse réputation d'excentrique, un homme doit toujours compter avec son orgueil. L'orgueil de Kakashi, comme sa morale, était quelque peu battu et martyrisé – mais tout de même pas à ce point là.

Non, vraiment !

En outre, Gai ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire ça.

Kakashi est fatigué. Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il venait juste de finir une mission de rang S assez folle, qu'il avait été à un cheveu d'être taillé en morceaux par un psychopathe enragé – peut-être était-il constipé ? - qu'il s'était échappé de justesse d'un bâtiment s'effondrant, et avait accidentellement perdu sa sandale gauche.

Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il venait juste d'avoir vingt-sept ans aujourd'hui.

Ou peut-être, juste peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'hier il avait eu une piquante querelle avec un adorable chuunin à queue de cheval vraiment furieux. Un combat particulièrement inepte, aussi stupide que toutes les querelles.

Mais enfin, entre l'orgueil hyper sensible d'Iruka, et celui macho de Kakashi, il était difficile d'y échapper.

Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Kakashi cette fois.

Bon, peut-être un petit peu.

Iruka lui avait reproché son attitude vis-à-vis de la Team sept, en marmonnant lugubrement quelque chose comme, dans les grandes lignes, "mauvaises habitudes… Le sens moral d'un canard fêlé… un effet pernicieux sur des esprits innocents" et d'autres encore ! Les oreilles de Kakashi en tintaient encore.

Il n'était en retard que de trois heures ce matin-là. Honnêtement ! Pourriez-vous croire que ce mec avait autant de toupet ?

Kakashi ne s'était donc pas inquiété pour si peu. Il avait l'habitude du tempérament de Naruto, après tout, que le morveux semblait avoir hérité de celui échauffé de son ancien professeur. Mais Iruka avait insisté sur le fait qu'il avait eu raison tout du long à propos du débâcle de l'examen chuunin. Ce à quoi Kakashi, il l'admettait à présent, avait probablement réagi de façon exagérée. Il lui avait répondu, froid comme il pouvait l'être quand il le souhaitait – allant même jusqu'à lui rappeler la hiérarchie qu'il y avait entre eux. Le jounin domine le méprisable chuunin. Iruka avait eut l'air trahi, blessé, humilié. Il s'était incliné raidement puis détourné.

Kakashi avait senti la culpabilité ramper dans son cœur, mais le dommage était déjà fait.

D'un autre côté, dans un coup tordu du sort, il lui avait suffi de perdre Iruka pour réaliser ô combien leur fugace tentative d'amitié lui était devenue précieuse, médita-t-il sombrement.

La nuit était calme, la brise fraîche caressa sa poitrine tâchée de boue comme un fantôme. Kakashi se dirigea vers son petit appartement, tituba en grimpant les escaliers, se battit avec les clés…

Et s'arrêta comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Il était sûr d'avoir éteint la lumière avant de partir en mission.

Et puisqu'il était pratiquement sûr que son appartement n'était pas hanté, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option.

Quelqu'un était à l'intérieur.

En train de l'attendre !

Tapi dans le noir, une arme luisant dans sa main !

Kakashi coupa le mélodrame, et s'obligea à se rappeler que la vie réelle n'était pas tout à fait comme dans "Icha Icha Violence".

Il scanna le salon avec circonspection, et détecta une signature de chakra ô combien trop familière. Ses yeux – enfin, son œil plutôt, s'agrandit.

Roulé en boule sur le minuscule sofa bon marché, Iruka reposait fermement endormi, son souffle léger et uni. Il y avait un livre sur le sol près de lui, nota Kakashi machinalement.

Le jounin resta dans l'entrée pendant un long moment, sa main traînant sur la poignée en cuivre. Sous son masque, les coins de sa bouche s'incurvèrent vers le haut dans un petit sourire reconnaissant et incroyablement joyeux.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le chuunin endormi paisiblement. Il était beaucoup moins dangereux de cette façon, raisonna Kakashi. Il enleva sa veste protectrice d'un haussement d'épaule et sa chaussure restante dans un silence parfait.

Comme il passait à travers la pièce, il remarqua de la nourriture sur le bar de la cuisine – du sushi au saumon, réalisa-t-il… - Son estomac grogna. La coupe était trop inégale pour avoir été faîte par un professionnel, nota-t-il un peu surpris.

Une petite note était épinglée sur le frigo, sous l'Officiel Aimant Sexy d'"Icha Icha Paradise"®. Ce n'était pas signé, mais Kakashi reconnu immédiatement les traits assurés et professionnels d'Iruka. Cela disait:

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en train d'écrire ça. Tu m'as blessé, mais je doute même que tu t'en soucies, donc je n'élaborerais pas à ce propos. Je n'arrive pas à me décider quant à t'appeler "connard insensible" (un peu vieux-jeu, mais adapté à la situation comme insulte) ou un "nincompoopery son of a schmuck" (1) (note la créativité), donc je pense que je vais m'arranger avec les deux, si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu es un bâtard et OUI, je suis toujours furieux après toi. Je ne noterais pas ça au passé, remarque le bien. Mais aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, et… (Ici les quelques mots qui suivaient avaient été gribouillés avec fureur) je sais que tu aimes le sushi, et il est advenu que je suis passé devant un bar à sushi, donc.. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Je pense que oui. (Ajouté apparemment en tant qu'arrière pensée) Crétin."

Kakashi froissa le papier dans son poing et lâcha un soupir las. Il s'approcha d'Iruka sur la pointe des pieds et s'agenouilla face à lui. Il fixa le jeune homme d'un air à la fois sérieux et étrangement désorienté.

"Pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas d'abandonner ?" Murmura-t-il, sa main se tendant pour caresser la sombre chevelure avec une vénération presque déconcertée.

"Pourquoi ?" Répéta-t-il, un plus haut cette fois. Kakashi jura intérieurement quand les yeux d'Iruka s'agitèrent et s'ouvrirent. De roulé en boule et endormi, le chuunin devint alerte en deux secondes chrono – une vue absolument incroyable ! Il bondit sur Kakashi, qui lui saisit promptement les poignets et le repoussa contre le tissu bleu marine et pelucheux du divan.

"Je sais que tu es furieux," dit Kakashi, impassible, "mais peut-être pourrais-tu t'abstenir de me tuer le jour de mon anniversaire…"

Iruka cligna des yeux.

"Ça ferait drôle sur ma tombe," ajouta le jounin, comme si actuellement cela expliquait tout. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, comme l'indiquait clairement le visage d'Iruka.

"Kakashi-san…" dit Iruka, l'air adorablement confus et mortifié. Ses cheveux défaits à moitié retombaient en désordre sur son visage.

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui sauter dessus à nouveau, raisonna Kakashi, et il le relâcha.

"Cela me touche," commença Kakashi, et les mots sortirent ensuite de sa bouche avant même qu'il puisse les stopper. "Je sais que tu penses que ce n'est pas le cas, mais le fait est que ça l'est, je – c'est juste que je ne savais pas que ça l'était, mais maintenant je sais que ça l'est."

Iruka cligna à nouveaux des yeux.

"Eh ?" Dit-il faiblement.

Le jounin réalisa tardivement combien cela sonnait confus. Mais enfin, il est très fatigué, vous vous souvenez ?

Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention d'éclairer les choses. Puis la referma d'un claquement parfaitement audible.

"Je suis désolé" dit-il à la place, se sentant exceptionnellement honnête. Cela devait être un Sort de Fantastique Fatigue qui l'avait frappé, pensa-t-il.

Iruka le regardait toujours d'un air déconcerté.

"Tu es désolé," fit-il lentement en écho.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

"Hatake Kakashi, l'Extraordinaire Ninja Copieur est _désolé_."

Kakashi hocha de nouveau la tête, ses sourcils tiquant nerveusement.

La bouche d'Iruka se tordit alors qu'il luttait pour contenir son amusement. Il céda après quelques secondes et s'écroula sur le canapé, hurlant de rire.

Kakashi se demanda s'il devait se sentir insulté.

"Qui êtes-vous… Et qu'avez-vous… fait… de Kakashi-san ?" Demanda Iruka, hoquetant un peu, et essayant vainement d'effacer les larmes de son visage.

Kakashi se sentait définitivement insulté, à présent. Mais les yeux d'Iruka étaient brillants et chaleureux, et il n'avait pas l'air furieux.

"Oh," répliqua Kakashi, plaisantant seulement à moitié, "je ne lui ai rien fait. Toi, par contre…" Sa main s'éleva une fois de plus pour enlever d'une caresse quelques larmes isolées sur les joues d'Iruka, et s'attarder dessus. Il observa avec fascination la vitesse avec laquelle les traits du chuunin se colorèrent instantanément.

"Kakashi-san…"

"Je sais," continua-t-il, "je suis le pire." Il caressa la joue d'Iruka avec le pouce, pensivement. "Un 'nincompoopery son of a schmuck', en effet…"

Iruka pâlit et le fixa, silencieusement choqué.

"Tu as lu la note," couina-t-il faiblement. "Oh mon Dieu."

"Eh bien, évidemment," Kakashi fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi l'as-tu épinglée sur le frigo si tu ne voulais pas que je la lise ?"

Le chuunin baissa la tête.

"Tu étais censé la lire après que je sois parti," marmonna-t-il. "C'est tellement embarrassant…"

"Eh bien que fais-tu encore ici ?" Demanda Kakashi, horriblement cohérent pour quelqu'un de tellement fatigué. "J'étais sur le point de rentrer d'un moment à un autre, tu sais…"

Iruka se redressa légèrement alarmé.

"Je ne suis pas parti parce que…" souffla-t-il, luttant évidemment pour reprendre ses esprits. "Parce que je devais… Je devais quoi ? Ah oui… SURVEILLER LE GATEAU !"

Iruka bondit sur ses pieds et se rua vers la cuisine dans un mélange de mouvements affolés et paniqués. Il retira la porte du four et sortit ce que Kakashi supposait avoir techniquement été un gâteau à un moment ou un autre.

Le chuunin poussa les vestiges carbonisés d'un air morose.

"Tellement pour un gâteau d'anniversaire…" Dit-il d'un ton monotone.

Kakashi était tellement, oh tellement épuisé – mais Iruka avait l'air complètement malheureux…

Des yeux puppy-dog aussi mignons devraient vraiment être définis comme illégaux.

"Eh bien, on va juste devoir faire un autre gâteau, dans ce cas," pépia-t-il tout naturellement.

Un alien à chapeau melon dansant la polka, volant à travers la fenêtre pour tapoter du pied sur le bar de la cuisine n'aurait pas pu surprendre plus Iruka.

Ou tout du moins c'est ce que Kakashi put déchiffrer de son expression.

"Mais… mais…" Jeta le chuunin, complètement déconcerté.

Kakashi dressa la tête sur le côté – la parfaite image de l'innocence.

"Quoi ?"

"On ne peut pas faire un gâteau en pleine nuit !" Réussit finalement à dire Iruka.

"Bon sang, mais pourquoi pas ?" Demanda le plus vieux. "Il n'y a aucune loi contre ça en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?"

Iruka avait l'air vaguement réticent. Son front se fronçait adorablement.

"Eh bien, non, il n'y en a pas," admit-il à regret. "Mais des personnes normales n'iraient simplement pas faire des gâteaux d'anniversaire la nuit !"

Kakashi avait un air trop suffisant au goût d'Iruka.

"Ah," dit-il rayonnant sous son masque," mais quand ai-je déjà été considéré comme normal, dis-moi ?"

"Peu importe," soupira Iruka, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de même.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kakashi était toujours aussi fatigué.

Iruka s'était pelotonné sous les lourdes couvertures à motifs de shurikens. Il s'était endormi à mi-phrase sur la couche à côté de Kakashi quarante minutes plus tôt, et Kakashi lui avait laissé le lit, parce que de toute façon il était trop fatigué pour dormir.

Kakashi regardait le soleil se lever.

Vraiment, il n'aurait pas pu souhaiter avoir un meilleur anniversaire.

Ou un meilleur présent…

Il se retourna et observa la forme prostrée d'Iruka alors qu'une soudaine pensée le traversait. Il leva un sourcil, le sourire un peu trop démoniaque alors qu'il s'approchait du lit comme un voleur.

Après tout, il devait défaire son cadeau à présent !

Et cela signifiait littéralement parlant.

_Il est temps de m'y mettre, moi ! _Pensa Kakashi joyeusement, avant de bondir sur l'inconscient chuunin.

"Itadakimasu !"

(1) _note de la traductrice: cette expression est intraduisible --_


End file.
